


We Need Each Other

by ng_pc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ark Street, Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke, F/M, Minor Character Death, The 100 Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ng_pc/pseuds/ng_pc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has just moved into Ark Street where Bellamy owns the corner shop after his mother's passing. Upon arriving in the new town, she soon settles in nicely and makes new friends that she adores. She then uses her and Bellamy's emotional damage to make something good happen for them that they are both long overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I just went with the idea, I don't really know how it ended up... Comments and Kudos are great!

Bellamy walked into the corner shop, so familiar but so unfamiliar at the same time. He walked around the counter, waiting to see his mother busy counting coins or mopping the floor. Instead, he was hit with the painful memory of his mother’s death. She was gone. A tear almost escaped his eye, but he was dragged out of the last memory he had of his mother when someone burst through the shop door, the chimes ringing loudly. He was ready to haul them back out the door, but he faltered as he saw a blonde head whip around the shop until she saw him, her face visibly relieved.  
“I’m so sorry, I don’t even know if you’re open but I really need a phone, I’ve just moved in down the road and the delivery guys got lost and I packed my phone charger in the van –” she stopped when she actually registered the strikingly handsome face in front of her. She blinked rapidly, and he shook his head slightly to get his eyes to focus again.

  
They stared intently at each other, both not knowing what to say. After what felt like an age, Bellamy tugged his phone out from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to her. She took it gingerly and tried to remember the number she had called so many times over the past week. Luckily she got it right first time, because she wanted to stare at this devastatingly attractive guy some more.  
Clarke was ready to give the delivery guys directions, but when they told her where they were she didn’t have a clue what to tell them. She hesitantly looked to Bellamy, wishing she didn’t look too much like the cliché of the damsel in distress before she’d even moved into the place. Bellamy held his hand out, asking for the phone, but Clarke was slow to give it to him because she was too interested in the calluses covering it, wondering where he got them from. After she dragged herself out of her imagination, she gratefully gave the phone to Bellamy. The problem was solved quicker than she thought, so she didn’t know what to do with herself. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and leant his forearms on the counter.  
“They’ll be here in half an hour,” he told Clarke. She was about to complain when she realised what a free half an hour meant – she could stare at this guy’s amazingly dark curly, disordered hair (that made her knees go slightly weak) some more. Bellamy smiled as if he was thinking the same thing about her… Which he was. He stayed leaning on the counter, his gaze constantly moving from her striking blue eyes to her tumbling waves of blonde hair, down to the cute shorts she was wearing and back up the curve between her delicious-looking top lip and her cute nose.

  
“Bellamy,” he said with a nod of his head and a warm smile. After a moment, he thrust his hand out for her to shake.  
“Clarke,” she replied, taking his hand and getting more than just the visual of those calluses.  
Bellamy looked around the shop, wandering what to do with the situation he was faced with as he reluctantly withdrew his hand. He only noticed that his mind had wondered off when Clarke’s voice brought him back.  
“You okay there, Bellamy?” she said, concerned at the intensely aggressive way he was staring at the nearby chewing gum stand. Bellamy snapped out of his staring contest with the display rack and looked painfully at Clarke.  
“Sorry, I’m just in kinda of a bad place right now,” he said moving the box of bakewell flapjack he was sorting before he heard Octavia screaming from upstairs a few weeks ago. “I won’t bore you with details right now,”  
Clarke completely understood why Bellamy didn’t want to tell her. It looked like he had just been through something major and she felt the same about telling other people about her dad dying. She wondered if it was something similar.

  
What was she talking about?  
Bellamy wasn’t talking to her because he’d known her for all of two minutes.  
“So do you want a tour? There are some places I could take you to,” he said with a forced smile. Clarke immediately picked up on it.  
“No that’s okay, I’ll just wait until the delivery guys get here,” she said heading for the door. Bellamy realised his mistake.  
“Hey, wait up,” he opened the door for her before she got there and gestured for her to go through. She smiled and waited as he locked the door and hooked her arm around his. She smiled up at him and he in turn smiled back down at her, pulling her closer towards him.  
Bellamy only had time to show Clarke the pub and the restaurant, but Clarke took that as a good thing, as it meant she would have to see him again to see what else there was here.  
“Are you incapable of walking anywhere yourself?” he had joked when she told him he has to show her more places.  
“I am now,” she smiled.

  
\---

 

“Do you need any help moving in?” Bellamy asked her when they were watching the huge removal van pull up outside her house.  
“No!” Clarke said quickly. She didn’t want to get him annoyed at her when they’d hardly even got to know each other, “I don’t want to keep you from anything,”  
“It’s a good thing I’m not doing anything then,” he smiled, standing up and pulling her with him.

Many hours (and Clarke nearly putting her back out) later, the boxes were piled high in Clarke’s new house. She flopped down onto the sofa and Bellamy followed next to her.  
“I need a cup of tea ASAP,” she huffed.  
“If you can find it, go for it,” Bellamy laughed. Clarke shook her head.  
“I packed it in the van first so it would be the last thing to come out and wouldn’t get buried under everything,” she pointed to the last box balanced precariously on a tall stack of other boxes and bin bags. Bellamy raised his eyebrow at her and was about to ask her if she was crazy, when he realised he would have done exactly the same thing.  
“Milk, two sugars?” he asked as he went to grab the box containing the kettle.  
“How did you know that?!” Clarke sat up straight on the sofa. Bellamy shrugged.  
“Lucky guess," he replied.

Bellamy told her about his sister Octavia, and Clarke told her about her childhood best friend Wells who had to move away a few years ago. Neither told the other about their parents, both thinking it was too depressing to talk about on their first day of meeting.

Clarke lay in her half-made bed that same night filled with the warmth that Bellamy’s promise to see her again had given her. Going by the first day in her new town, she could tell that Bellamy was someone she wanted in her life. She thought back to the way he had looked like he was having a war within himself at the shop and couldn’t help but wonder what he had been so upset about. She also thought about how lucky his sister, Octavia must be to have Bellamy as a big brother. She wondered whether she had ended up with the same devastatingly beautiful genes he had...

  
\---

 

A couple of days before her first shift at the local hospital, Clarke went down to the pub Bellamy had showed her on her first day here. She secretly hoped he would be there, but she told herself she was only going to see if she could meet some new people.  
Upon arrival at the small but welcoming pub down the road from her, Clarke scanned her surroundings. There was a huge open fireplace, seating all around the walls and a pool table off to one side accompanied by a dart board. The bar was along the opposite wall to where she was standing, and she liked the look of things so far. The pool table was in play – along with the dart board, and every seat in the place was taken. People were milling about the bar, and she attempted to shoulder her way in to get to it. After ordering a JD and coke, she surveyed the people around her. They all looked friendly enough, all of them laughing and joking with each other.

  
Suddenly a body appeared behind her.  
“I haven’t seen you around here before, are you new to town?” a dark haired boy, barley legal to have a beer in his hand asked her as he flagged the bartender. Clarke decided to roll with it; he wouldn’t be much younger than her anyway.  
“Yeah, I moved in at Ark Street a couple days ago,” she said with a friendly smile. The bartender seemed to automatically know what the boy wanted and handed him another beer.  
“I’m Jasper,” he said, then pointed to a group of young people in a corner booth of the pub. “That’s my squad, if you want to join us,”  
She looked over at them, all talking and laughing and looking like just the kind of people she would want to be around. “That would be great. I’m Clarke, by the way,”  
Jasper grabbed her hand and walked her over to his group of friends.

  
At the end of the night, she had successfully been accepted into the group, being pulled in automatically as if she had been growing up with them her whole life. She and the girls were practically inseparable after just a few hours, but the alcohol may have contributed to them getting along so well. At the end of the night, she walked home with her new friends Jasper, Monty, Miller, Raven, Monroe and Harper. They left her at her door bickering about how they needed to find a new guy friend because they were now outnumbered after saying goodbye. Clarke didn’t stop smiling until she landed face first into her bed.

  
\---

 

The morning of the day that marked her surviving the first week in this new town, Clarke didn’t have any milk. She and Bellamy had seen each other in the shop a couple of time, but she worked night shifts so it was never open when she wanted something. She had made the effort to go to the pub some nights with the gang, but only to drink orange juice and lemonade. On her rare day off, as her schedule informed her, she took the opportunity to go and see Bellamy.  
She practically skipped down to Bellamy’s shop and stopped before she had even opened the door. On the window ledge next to her, was a milk bottle with a sticky note on it.

“Clarke,  
Thought you might need this in  
case you come down with tea  
deficiency :P  
B.”

Clarke smiled at the note – and the thought of Bellamy thinking about her - and looked through the window. She found Bellamy in a tight embrace with a slightly smaller girl who had the most amazing long, dark hair. Bellamy was facing her, and when he eventually lifted his head, he only gave her a small wave with teary eyes. Clarke’s brows furrowed in concern, but Bellamy didn’t see as he was staring at the photo in his hand. Before long, her concentration went back to the brunette enclosed in his arms. Her eyes slowly assessed them, and influenced by her own past relationship experience, she assumed the worst. She almost knocked the glass bottle of milk over as she quickly turned and barely stopped herself from sprinting home.

  
Clarke slammed her front door shut and slid to the floor behind it, tears in her eyes. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself but failing. Closing her eyes, she tried to stop the flashbacks of finding her ex-boyfriend Finn with a brunette just like the one Bellamy seemed very interested in. The tears were inevitable. She managed to crawl behind the floor length curtain and hide from reality before she lost control of herself completely. There was a frantic knocking on the door that startled her out of her hollow feeling of misery for a brief second. She could hear her name being called from the other side, but made no move to answer them.

Her thoughts suddenly stopped, and realisation kicked in. She had only known Bellamy a week. Why was she so attached to him already? Why did she think he wasn’t in a relationship? Questions whizzed around in her head, and she realised she had made the biggest mistake. She had come to a huge false conclusion before anything had even happened.  
This was very typical of Clarke, never learning from her previous mistakes. She always fell in too deeply and couldn’t get herself back out. She thought it was from the time when her father died, and her mother grew cold towards her and kept a lot of distance between them. Wells had moved away just before it happened, so she had to deal with it herself. Being aged fifteen made it all the more difficult. She had come to the not so certain conclusion that because of being alone when her father died, with no one to help her grieve, if anyone gave her the attention she so desperately craved she would fall at their feet, no matter who they were.

  
The first time, the girl who was nice to her at school turned out to be the most compulsive liar there was going. Clarke had thought Lexa had loved her, and she said she had, however it was the worst lie she could have heard, still being fragile from the death of her father. The second time it happened, when Finn showed her around their college campus on the first day, she ended up head over heels for him. Little did she know a few months later she would learn he already had a girlfriend and was cheating on them both with other girls around college.

“Clarke?” the voice was suddenly closer, inside her house now. The voice was so distinctive. His voice she could already recognise after just one week.  
Clarke took a deep breath and got up from behind the curtain, not even having time to think of any type of embarrassment before she began to nervously explain herself.  
“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions when I’ve hardly even known you for a week. I’ve only just got over the last guy that cheated…” she stopped. Bellamy and the girl had let themselves into her home, and now stood next to each other in her living room. When Clarke looked between them, she felt so stupid. Now she could see the girl’s face, she connected all the dots – literally with the freckles on their faces.

  
“Oh,” she breathed. “Shit,”  
Bellamy was smiling, giving her time to figure it out. He grabbed his sister’s hand, leading her over to Clarke.  
“Clarke, this is Octavia. Octavia, this is Clarke who I told you about,” his amused smile still evident.  
There was a moment of silence when Clarke considered what it meant if Bellamy had talked about her to other people, but she soon threw her arms around Octavia, muttering apologies to her and squeezing her tightly. When she let go, she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

  
“You probably think I’m some sort of obsessive creep right now…” she said quietly, the full weight of her recent actions dawning on her. She cringed at how desperate she must seem. Bellamy smiled, taking a step towards her. It was Octavia who spoke first.  
“I’m gonna get back to the shop,” she said, walking back to the door. “It was nice meeting you Clarke,” she gave a warm smile and flicked her eyes to Bellamy before leaving. Bellamy swung back to Clarke and did the one thing she least expected. He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Clarke stood still, shocked. Eventually, her arms found their way around his neck and pulled him closer. When he pulled away, he looked her straight in the eye.  
“Now we’re both obsessive creeps. Clarke, I’m in a bad place right now but I don’t want you to think that’s going to affect what we have – if that’s anything yet,” he took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. “My mum just died and I’m so lost, but when I’m with you, it all goes away. I want to spend more time with you, so I can concentrate on what really matters. I say we use our emotional vulnerability to our advantage and start this early. What do you say?” he wore a big smile.

  
Clarke was silent. Bellamy swore, his smile disappearing.  
“Shit, I’m sorry Clarke, I don’t know what I’m doing–“  
“I’d love that,” she whispered, so Bellamy only just heard her.  
“Are you… really? You would? What about- sorry, could you just repeat that?” he stuttered.  
“Bellamy, I would really like to use our fucked up emotions to get a head start. I’ve got some bad stuff going on too – everyone has - but we understand each other and we can help each other. We need each other. Do you feel the same way?” she asked hopefully.  
“Of course I do,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. “We need each other,” he repeated, his smile returning back to light up his face again.

  
\---


End file.
